When laying anchors for a rig in the conventional manner, a supply vessel tows the anchor, chains, and sometimes a polyester mooring line as far out from the rig as possible. The anchor is then dropped, and when it has reached the seabed the rig uses winches to pull upon the anchor by the mooring line. Hopefully the anchor gets a grip and buries itself in the seabed helped by the weight of the chain and the angles of the anchor's blades, however this process can be very laborious and time consuming, Two opposing mooring lines have to be deployed before they can be tensioned and tested. If one anchor has failed to become embedded, it must be retrieved and re-laid. It can take a rig sometimes seven days or longer to achieve a secure mooring position.